Maldita soledad!
by Aqua Black
Summary: Habla sobre Herms y una horrible e inesperado desepcion amorosa. DHr HrH 100 es muy corto para mas explicaciones SOLO TRES CHAPS leeanlo y dejen reviews no sean malos! ññ Grax a todos los que lo leean


¡¡MALDITA SOLEDAD¡¡

HOLIX, que tal, yo aquí escribiendo de nuevo, es mi segundo fic espero les guste habla sobre Hermione y… mejor no les arruino la sorpresa. LEANLO Y DEJEN REVIEWS, POR FAZ

Cuando se pierde a los amigos.

Hermione no podía ocultar lo que sentía por Draco, le gustaba su forma vil y cruel de tratar a los demás y podría jurar que el también la amaba, siempre tratando de alardear delante de ella, aunque lo ocultara tan bien llamándola _sangre sucia._

Cuando empezaron el 6º curso, empezó a salir con el a espalda de sus amigos, ambos se veían con el pretexto de ir a ser ronda de prefectos, pero en vez de eso, iban cada noche al lago a besarse y a mirar las estrellas.

-¿Sabes algo Hermi, siempre te he amado, he sido un estúpido por no haberme dado cuenta antes, pero ahora estas aquí conmigo y se que tu también me amas-dijo Draco tomando la mano de su novia.

Hermione se sentía bien cuando estaba con Malfoy, siempre se había empeñado en fingir que lo odiaba pero no era cierto, lo amaba. Se abalanzó sobre su novio y lo besó, éste le correspondió el beso pero pronto había llegado el momento de entrar y despedirse, irse solos, hasta la noche siguiente que se podrían ver de nuevo.

-Que duermas bien ángel mío-dijo Draco dándole un beso en la frente a Hermione y dirigiéndose a las mazmorras.

Hermione continuo su camino hacia la torre Griffindor sola recordando cuando Draco se había declarado.

Al llegar a la sala común dos siluetas eran dibujadas por la luz que despedía la fogata.

-¿Te divertiste con Malfoy? Hermione- pregunto una voz varonil, un chico se levanto de su asiento y voltio para ver a Hermione, ésta se dio cuenta de que era Ron su mejor amigo. La chica no sabía que decir estaba nervioso, sabía que Ron era muy testarudo y que no dejaría las cosas así.

-Solo hacian la ronda de seguro, pero bastante mal acompañada. Aún que lo que distinguí ver, fue a una traidora besándose con el "prefecto" de Slytherin, mejor déjalo Ron, al fin sabemos que esta traidora que decía ser nuestra amiga, no era otra cosa mas que una maldita _Sangre Sucia_- ésta vez el que había hablado no era Ron ni Hermione, era la otra silueta que ahora estaba parada al lado de Ron; Harry.

Hermione había estado escuchando a harry con mucha atencion, y al parecer, por lo que había deducido, los había estado espiando, pero lo que más le dolió, fue que la llamara _maldita Sangre sucia._

-No te atrevas a llamarme de nuevo Sangre sucia- contestó evasivamente.

Harry y Ron empezaron a carcajease en la cara de Hermione, esta no lo tolero y le dio un puñetazo a Ron, ambos pararon de reír y Harry miró a Hermione como si fuera un chicle pegado en el zapato.

-Jamás me atrevería a golpear a una mujer, pero que más da si se trata de una sangre sucia- y le dio un puñetazo en la cara, del labio de Hermione una débil línea de sangre resbalaba por su mejilla, era mucho, la habían insultado, y Harry la había golpeado

-AHORA VEO POR QUE EL SOMBRERO TE IBA A MANDAR A SLYTHERIN, TE PARECES TANTO A VOLDEMORT Y A ELLOS-gritó su amiga poniéndose roja del cólera y subió corriendo a su dormitorio.

-¿Harry, por que tenía que hacerme esto, yo la amaba'?-dijo Ron tomando el hombro de su amigo.

-Déjalo ya Ron, ella no merece que sufras, hay miles de chicas y alguna vez encontraras a alguien que te ame a ti también, venga, vamos a dormir- dijo Harry en un tono frió.

_Si tan solo pudiera explicarte_

_Lo mucho que esperé_

_Todo lo que sufrí, por verte a mi lado, _

_Por que me digieras TE AMO._

Hermione lloraba en silencio, escribía todas las cosas que se cruzaban en su cabeza, siempre había amado a Harry pero él ahora la odiaba, la había llamado sangre sucia y la había golpeado. Ahora, ni siquiera podría tenerlo cerca de ella como amigo.

_Ahora tú, mi amigo al que amé, estas lejos_

_Lejos de mi, donde no pueden verte mis ojos_

_Donde no puedo abrazarte_

_Donde no puedo besarte._

Hermione decidió ir a dormir, pero no logró conciliar el sueño, cuando cerraba los ojos, veía a Harry llamándola Sangre sucia e insultándola, le dolía tanto saber que sus mejores amigos la odiaban, no pudo dormir hasta las cinco de la mañana.

Al día siguiente en la mañana Hermione no bajo a desayunar, apareció asta que empezó la clase de pociones con el profesor Snape. Todos los alumnos de Griffindor se habían enterado de lo de Hermione y Draco.

-Valla, casi no llego, ¿Por qué no me despertaste Lavander?- preguntó Hermione al llegar a una siento que se encontraba libre al lado de Lavander. La chica miro con asco a Hermione y luego se levantó y se dirigió al otro lado del aula con las hermanas Patil, que empezaron a cuchichear en cuando lavander se sentó a su lado.

Al terminar la clase doble de pociones Draco, muy disimuladamente le dio un pedacito de pergamino a Hermione:

_Ángel mÍo, hoy no podré verte, lo siento muchísimo, te amo_

_Draco_

Hermione se sintió muy deprimida, al saber que la única persona que parecía seguirla queriendo, no podría verla.

Después de la cena decidió ir a acostarse, Ginny su mejor amiga le seguía hablando pero al parecer su hermano mayor se había encargado de contarle lo que había hecho.

Al llegar al dormitorio Hermione notó que alguien estaba sentado en su cama y ésta voltio al darse cuenta de la presencia de Hermione.

-¿Cómo fuiste capas de hacer esto Hermione? pensé que eras su mejor amiga, también pensé ciegamente que eras la mía- dijo Ginny y salio del dormitorio.

-¡GINNY!- grito Hermione tratando de alcanza a su amiga, o mejor dicho, su examina, pero esta había azotado la puerta y la había dejado sola.

Hermione se tendió en su cama a llorar, ya parecía que nadie la quería, estaba completamente sola, a excepción de su novio, las lágrimas de la chica resbalaban sin parear por el dulce rostro de la chica…

Ya hacían dos semanas del conflicto con sus amigos y toda la torre Griffindor evitaba toparse con hermione. Su novio; Draco era el único que podía alegrarla, pero últimamente la había estado evitando, decía que tenían que levantar la menor sospecha, Hermione se veía cada vez mas demacrada, su rostro antes alegre y sonrosado, ahora se veía ausente y parecía perder el color de su pie que cada día era más blanca.

Todas las tardes después de la última clase se iba derechito a su recamara a llorar, era tan desdichada, sus amigos la odiaba, simplemente la ignoraban, y su novio seguid sin querer verla, después de todo ya no valía la pena vivir, "por que vivir en un lugar donde parece que no existo, nadie notaría si un día no llego a comer o a una clase" se decía a sí misma mientras se sentaba en un rincón del dormitorio de chicas pero lo que ella no sabía era que alguien en Griffindor si notaria su ausencia, alguien nunca había renunciado a ella, alguien aún la amaba.

Mientras un débil rayo de luna se colaba por la ventana y alumbraba el rostro frío y blanco de hermione, que lloraba en silencio en la sala común dos chicos mantenían una acalorada discusión:

-Vamos Ron olvídate de ella entiende ella esta feliz con Draco ok. No quiero seguir peleando contigo- dijo el chico de ojos color verde esmeralda

El otro chico solo miraba las llamas que despedía el fuego cuando un resplandor verde salio de los dormitorios de las chicas.

-HERMIONE- exclamo el chico y corrió empujando a harry para poder subir las escaleras pero se había olvidado de la trampilla que se activaba cuando algún chico trataba de subir.

-si serás imbécil, cuantas veces te voy a tener que decir que tienes que realizar un Inmovilus totalus para poder subir- dijo Harry que se había adelantado para ayudar a Ron y después ambos chicos subieron por aquella.

Hermione estaba tendida en el piso con el cabello tapándole el rostro y con la varita en la mano, en una pequeña masa de noche una pequeña nota que al parecer solo Harry había notado, Ron había corrido a hermione tratando de encontrar algún signo de que ella aún siguiera viva, harry tomo la nota y se la guardo en la bolsa de la túnica, se acerco a su Amigo y lo tomo por el hombro.

-Valla, creo que tenias razón al decir que Hermione estaba deprimida, nunca creí que le afectaría que no le habláramos, ¿Por qué demonios la insulté, por que demonios la golpeé?- harry sabía que su mejor amigo estaba pasando por momentos muy difíciles, siempre había amado a su amiga y nunca tuvo el momento de decírselo.

Ron miraba el cuerpo inerte de Hermione tendido sobre el suelo mientras las lagrimas salían por sus ojos y caían al suelo, la tomo entre sus brazos y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Amiga mía, yo te amo, no te vallas de mi lado, angelito… YO TE AMO-Ron no pudo contenerse más abrazaba a Hermione y sus sollozos cada vez eran más fuertes.

Ron estaba destrozado, ¿Porqué la vida le había arrebatado lo que más quería, PORQUÉ?.

La nota.

Harry decidió dejar solo a Ron, subió a su habitación y se alegro de que estuviera vacía, se sentó en la orilla de su cama adoselada y una débil lágrima resbalo por su mejilla; se arrepentía de haberle gritado a su amiga y de haberla golpeado pero ahora ya no podía hacer nada, su amiga estaba muerta, y nada lo podría remediar.

De pronto recordó la nota que había tomado de La mesa de noche de Hermione, lo saco y lo leyó.

_Harry:_

_Espero leas esto, para cuando lo hagas yo ya estaré muerta, sé que hice algo malo, sé que me merecía esto por haberlos traicionado pero antes que nada quiero decirte algo que he sentido desde hace seis años; TE AMO, nunca me atreví a decírtelo por que se que tu amas a Ginny y sabía que Ron me amaba, pero yo no le podía corresponder por que mi corazón ya te pertenecía a ti._

_Espero me comprendas:_

_Como poder recuperar tu amor_

_Como sacar la tristeza de mi corazón_

_Mi mundo solo gira por ti._

_Como sanar este profundo dolor_

_Siento correr por mis venas_

_Tu respiración,_

_Estoy tan conectada a ti._

_Que hasta en mis sueños te veo,_

_Sin ti yo me muero_

_Y este corazón_

_Que te robas te cuando te marchaste,_

_Y te marchaste con mis besos,_

_Con mis beso y mis sueño_

_Y este corazón esta latiendo _

_Cada vez más lento y _

_Estoy sintiendo en mis adentros _

_Como el fuego no se apago._

_Como calmar esta profunda obsesión _

_Como le explico a mi alma_

_Que todo se terminó (esta canción es propiedad de RBD)_

Al terminar de leer la carta de hermione harry se quedó frío, y más lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos verdes, "¿Cómo pude ser tan ciego para no dame cuenta? ¿Pero y la extraña forma en que miraba a Ron?" Harry estrujó la nota en su mano. Hermione había sufrido todos esos años por el y le había pagado insultándola y golpeándola. "Soy un completo imbésil" en ese momento entro Ginny y corrió a ver que le sucedía.

-Harry ¿Qué tienes?-

Harry le entrego la pequeña nota a Ginny y esta la leyó más de tres veces.

-Todo esto es mi culpa Ginny, yo cause esto- dijo harry con la voz muy débil.

-¿Esto quiere decir que Hermy esta muerta?-pregunto Ginny

-Si y todo por mi culpa-contestó Harry.

-Vamos harry, no es tu culpa, esto tenía que pasar-de pronto Ginny empezó a llora incontrolablemente y Harry la abrazo. Todo había acabado, el mundo no sería el mismo sin Hermione.

Ya habían pasado dos largos años, Ron se había olvidado de su primer amor y se había casado con una chica que conoció en Italia: Paulina Ferreira. Ron y Harry no se hablaba a pesar de ser cuñados, Harry se había casado con Ginny pero se seguía sintiendo culpable.

-Ron, tengo que hablar contigo-Le dijo el chico de cabello azabache

-No Harry, ya se que vienes ha hablar con migo y te he dicho que quiero olvidarme de ello, ya pasaron dos años desde que mi ángel cayó al vacío donde no podía seguirla, ahora vete y déjame en paz- sentencio el chico.

-Ay algo que nunca te mostré y creo que debo hacerlo, esto me lo dio por así decir Hermione antes de morir- dijo Harry sacando un trocito de pergamino, el que lo había estado atormentando esos años.

Esta vez Ron miro a Harry a los ojos, algo que no hacia desde aquel incidente y tomo en trozo de pergamino y lo leyó.

-Valla, ya veo que tenías razón con eso de decir que ella no merecía mi sufrimiento, gracias Harry, ahora se

que de verdad hay personas que me quieren- y sin previo aviso abrazó a Harry, a éste le extraño la reacción de su amigo pero sabía que eso ya había quedado en el pasado y que nada podría remediarlo, ahora tenía una esposa y a su mejor amigo a su lado aún que Hermione nunca hubiera murto para él.

FIN

Este fic fue súper corto pero me gusto mucho, espero a ustedes también, dejen reviews. Por faz los quiero a todos mucho.


End file.
